Defender's Fall
by Emile The Watcher
Summary: Just a little one shot i felt like doing after playing Ratchet and Clank Future ToD again. Basically what goes through my mind when I think about how Ratchet's dad died. So enjoy. Added some small stuff at the end. 10/02/09


_**AuthorsNote: So was playing Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction, and found myself thinking about how Ratchets dad died and how everything ended up. **_

_**LegalStuff: I don't own Ratchet and Clank or any of its characters or ideas. Just the story idea and writing is mine.  
**_

* * *

Defenders Fall

* * *

A warp hole opened over the planet of Fastoon, A small Lombax fighter blasted out of the hole, inside was a lone occupant The Last Lombax in the Galaxy, this Galaxy at any rate The pilots thoughts on his newborn son that he had left in hopefully a safe place. He failed to notice the explosions that lit the horizon His computer beeped at him urgently as incoming fire seemed to swarm out of nowhere at him.

He pulled up and avoid the first wave, spun to avoid the second, and blasted downwards to avoid the last wave. As he steady his ship he aimed it for the Court of Azimuth, glancing once at the extremely valuable object in the passenger seat. He thought he might have enough time to hide his son in the Solona galaxy before tachyon attacked, guess he was wrong.

He spent the next fifteen minuets dog fighting with tachyons Drophids forces, he though he might be able to turn them back until his ship started to demand his attention Four new ships had dropped down behind him and released missiles, which no matter what he did stayed on his tail.

"Those miserable Drophids are using Seeker Missiles"

The figured nodded "Yes Aphelion I noticed. I'm afraid this might be it for us. I'm going to try and make it over the Court of Azimuth one last time. I'll HALO jump and hopefully you'll have enough speed to escape the missiles."

Aphelion was silent. "Are you sure?"

The pilot nodded again "Get ready"

Leaving Aphelion to her own devices the Lombax reached over and grabbed the rather large helmet that he was originally sent to pick up. As Aphelion flew over The Court of Azimuth her canopy popped open and he was sent flying up into the air. As he attached the hat to his back he spread his arms to slow his fall.

He was dismayed to see a bright explosion light the distance as Aphelion was struck by the missiles. He watched a fiery cloud descended towards the surface and he blinked slowly. Everything was coming apart. As he got close to the roof he spun around and activated his hover boots, their thrust guiding him down along the side.

He landed sharply on the ground outside the entrance and turned to look at a tremendous thundering sound. He saw that a giant four legged thing was marching through the Drophids army. He snarled as he realized all this was stolen Lombax technology. He turned around and ran into the court, closing the door behind him, hopefully it would hold for a bit.

He ran into the center of the room and pulled the helmet from his back and pulled it on. Adjusting the straps so they fit snugly he turned to the Lombax crowd. He took a breath and pulled the cord on the side.

"DIMENSIONATOR FIND A SAFE PLACE FOR THE LOMBAXS TO LIVE" he shouted as he pulled the cord.

He fell to his knees as the hat suddenly grew ten times heavier. HE saw his shadow and was shocked to see a giant ball sitting atop his head, he turned his gaze upward in time to see a small beam shoot out to the center. A cloudy ring formed and expanded onto a flat plain. He glanced at the other Lombax's who were still staring at him.

"Go, GO!" He shouted waving them into the portal, the crowd reacted as one and the last of the Lombax's surged towards the portal. As they entered the portal they were rushed on by the giant booming sounds echoing in from the entrance.

As the last of the Lombax's filed through the portal and it faded from sight, the Lombax stood up and saw that their was one last Lombax standing in the room.

"Alister?" the Lombax asked surprised

"What are you doing here still, you should have gone with the other Lombax's"

Alister shook his head "And leave you to fight that traitor Tachyon by you're self. I don't think so"

The other Lombax shook his head "Alister, we don't have time to argue about this" He reached up to pull the string but was interrupted as the entrance door was blasted out of its hinges past him. Alister rolled out of the way and drew his doubled sided Wrench.

Alister spoke up "Well then, let's not argue, let's fight" He rushed towards the first of the Drophids that came through and began to decimate them with his wrench

As the other Lombax thought about what to do he felt the ground shake subtly beneath him, and small echoing thuds that seemed to be getting louder.

"Alister get away from the door" He called to the other.

Alister paused in driving his wrench through a Drophids robots chest. "Why?" he called back

His question was answered when a giant metal foot kicked Alister to the back of the room where he smashed into the wall. The other Lombax heard bones cracked and watched as Alister dropped limply to the ground, his body glowing as the nanites he carried with him began to heal his many injuries.

The other Lombax turned to face the robot and gazed upwards towards the driver.

"AH HA HAH HAH HAH HAH" Tachyon laughed as he glared down at the other Lombax

"I finally tracked you down Lombax, thought you could hide the Dimensionator from me did you?"

The other Lombax glared at Tachyon "I was never trying to hid it here, I was going to do that later, although you seem to have cut me to the quick."

"Of course, you Lombax's were too trusting, I knew you're plans before you left. I just waited to attack until after you left so you would bring the Dimensionator to me."

Tachyon took one step closer to the Lombax "Now....give it to me"

"Alright since you asked" shouted Alister as he dropped down from above Tachyon and smashed into the back of his robot with his wrench. Tachyon stumbled forward for a bit before turning around and beginning to attack Alister.

The other Lombax watched in transfixed horror as Alister dodged a few of Tachyons attacks, but he couldn't dodge them all. Eventually one of them connected, stunning Alister long enough so that Tachyon could raise his foot to smash him once in for all.

Breaking free of his numbing fear the other Lombax pulled the cord on the side of the Dimensionator again, managing to stay on his feet while the helmet expanded he shouted.

"DIMENSIONATOR SEND ALISTER SOME WHERE SAFE"

The whole room seemed to freeze as a beam shot out towards a surprised looking Alister who disappeared when the beam connected. Tachyon screamed his rage at the ceiling before turning around to face the other Lombax

"You may have stopped me from killing him but it won't stop me from killing you and taking the Dimensionator."

The Lombax glared up at Tachyon. "I may not be able to stop you from killing me, but I can stop you from taking the Dimensionator"

Tachyon chuckled "Oh and how are you going to do that?"

The other Lombax grinned "Like this" He pulled to cord on the side of the Dimensionator one last time and shouted.

"DIMENSIONATOR HIDE YOU'RE SELF SOMEWHERE SAFE"

Tachyon stared at the Dimensionator "NOOOO" He screamed as it turned blue and vanished in a puff of smoke. He charged forward and smashed the Lombax in the chest.

As the foot connected and he felt several of his bones break he thoughts drifted towards his son who would grow up without knowing either of his parents. He had planned on returning to Veldin one day, but that was all out of his reach now. He vaguely felt his body slamming into the wall lifelessly and more bones breaking. He felt his pain fade away as darkness crawled up the side of his vision.

His last view was Tachyon smashing about the room in a rage. He went with a grin that his face could no longer form. At least his son was safe.....Ratchet......Be.......Safe...

* * *

This was added as a small side note, and only links to my other stories, more then likely won't get it if you haven't read them (I.e. Ratchet\Sasha pairing, oh wait, stupid me, thats a popular one, silly silly, author.)

* * *

Ratchet sat up with a start breathing hard as though he had just run a a hundred miles, as his labored breathing increased in length and tempo he felt something move next to him on the bed. Sasha sat up, holding the bed sheet over her chest with one hand as she placed the other on Ratchet's shoulder.

"Ratchet, What's wrong?" She asked in a voice that almost didn't show she had just woken up.

Ratchet rubbed his hand against his face, hard.

"I Dunno, A dream, Maybe, It's already fading."

Sasha leaned against him sharing in his warmth.

"A dream, what about, Can you remember?"

Ratchet shook his head.

"Bit's and pieces, nothing solid."

Sasha frowned. "Well do you remember anything that was going on?"

"Ye...Yea...Yeah, It was kinda weird, like an outa body experince, I was watching something, something bad. There was a planet on fire, one I've never seen before. A weird red starfighter, that was being flown by...a...."

Sasha waited a bit then prompted gently.

"....A?"

Ratchet made eye contact with her for the first time since he woke up.

"A Lombax"

Sasha frowned "But, you've never seen another Lombax before in this galaxy.

Ratchet sighed "I know, but I felt some sort of connection with this one, like I knew him."

He raised a hand to stop Sasha before she spoke.

"Impossible I know, but still..."

Sasha nodded "Anything else you remember?"

"Yeah, THe Lombax, flying the ship, he got shot down, and entered this giant room, where a bunch of other Lombax stood waiting while a huge army gathered around them..."

Ratchet spent the next twenty minuets explaining every aspect of his dream that he could remember.

"Then, He died"

Sasha had stopped asking questions about halfway through and just sat there, listening. When Ratchet sighed she cupped his cheek in her hand and turned him to face her gently.

"Well, It doesn't matter if it happened or not, whteher you're psychic now, or not. You're still my husband, we're still expecting children, and we're still going to be happy. That's the only thing that matters right?"

Ratchet nodded once slowly, then again sharply.

"You're right, Worrying over nothing" He felt more then saw Sasha brush her lips across his gently.

"Then let's go back to sleep hansom, We'll be getting to Veldin in the morning."

As she went to lay down she felt Ratchet tug on her midsection, She sat back up and into a strong, but not intrusive, kiss.

"I love you" he said when they parted a few moments later, Sasha sighed as she felt her body grow warmer.

"I love you too, Hotshot, now let's get some sleep."

Ratchet nodded and laid back down with her, and arm wrapped around his pillow and the other protectively around her belly.

She smiled as she rolled over and buried her face into his furry chest. They both sighed and soon drifted back to sleep. Ratchets thoughts still twirling around in his head that some how he knew those two lombax's.

_**AuthorsNote2: Well thats all, Hope you enjoyed reading it. Updated it a bit, with some random thoughts at 1:16 AM.  
**_

_**Till the next time, To my Friends Enemy's and Readers May peace rule you're heart.**_

_**Peace,**_

_** Emile  
**_


End file.
